Falling in Deprivety
by Bill Cipher112
Summary: When 2 gravity falls obsessed girls find themselves in their favorite AU, what will they do to help their new freinds? will they ever get back? Will they ever know why they arrved in the AU? why am i still asking questins? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1: the begining

chapter 1 : we are all obsessed!

"hey hurry up in there Rachel!Our marathon has to satart now in order for to have some fanfction time!" A scrawny 11 year old girl with curly brown hair was waiting for her freind. She had on a grey, derpy hooves T- shirt and blue skinny her feet were green high tops. Her hair was arrainged in a tight pony tail, her bangs covering some of her right eye.'I'm comin Dani! just give me a sec!" another girl walked out of the bathroom wearing a purple tee and her own pair of skinny jeans. She had dark blond hair flowing had tken of her red and black high tops reaveling mismathed socks to lay on her freind's bed. "ready?" asked the brunette. "ready!" answered the irish columbian girl. the 11 year old grabbed her laptop and opened the closed tab. She presed play and the 1st season of their beloved gravity falls began to play.

* 10 hrs. later*

Gidion rises had just ended and the girls were just sittng on the bed;stunned. The brunette mexican girl rubbed her eyes. " aye si!" she yelled. The other girl, Rachel, looked at her rolling her eyes."Daniela, stop yelling for Mabel's sake!" Daniela ignored her and grabbed her laptop,3DS, two chargers and her best freind. C'mon, C'mon.. YES IT WORKED HAHAHA!" yelled Daniela in exitment. she gave her 3DS, wich was now on , to Rachel. "let's readsome deprivety falls first, i don't know why so don't ask me." The blonde nodded and turned back to the device.

**HI FANFICTION! i just now started this so dont worry about that! so the girl here in the story are real by the way(me and my bff Rachel Brantly)! if rachel be reading this, enjoy ! also, any reveiws will be thanked and i will give you alls ome Pozole(look it up)! **

**derpy hooves, AWAY!**

**-gravityfallslover112**


	2. Chapter 2: green lightning

AN/ **Thanks to everyone who supported! I decided not to abandon this story. **

Rachel awoke in clearing in a pine forest. She noticed that she looked cartoony, in an animation style she knew well. Convinced of being in Gravity Falls,the Irish Columbian girl got up and began searching for her missing friend. " Dani! Dani, where are you!?" She slowly got up and began pacing. That's when she heard it. A loud shrrieking she recognized as Daniela's.

"AHHHHH!" Daniela burst into the clearing being chased by none other then Dipper Pines. He had on a cyan blue suit and a teal amulet hung around his Dipper had venom in his warm brown eyes; nothing like the Dipper Dani admired.

"Get back here idiot!" Yelled Dipper,a thick souther accent acompanying his words. Dani ran into Rachel, forcing them both to tools to the ground. Before any of the girls could react, they were enveloped into a greenish blue aura. They had no control over their bodies,and the boy, grabbing his bolo tie and chuckleing darkly. "Hey, let them go Dipper!" Said a light , feminine voice. Dipper looked toward the sound,releasing the girls from their magical binds. Dani scooted back toward a tree with Rachel. A young girl wearing 90's style clothing and blonde hair came into view along with an albino boy following suit. These people were Pacifica Northwest and Gideon Gleeful. Except Gideon had Dipper's regular outfit. Dipper huffed and glared at Gideon. " Why Pacifica, how may ah help you?" The blond rolled her eyes. " Go away Dipper." She then proved to walk to the traumatized girls.

" Ya know Dipper, attacking random people is a new low for you." Gideon finally said, butwith no accent. Dipper glared once more and walked out ofthe forest. " Dipper...evil...why?" The question came from Dani,who is a big fangirl. Pacifica sighed." Later, first we need to het you some bandeges." She helped them up and told Gideon to get a first aid kit from the Shack. He complied and walked off. When Rachel tried to stand up, she felt a searing pain in her foot. She had a large cut on her heel. She must have gotten it when she fell. A few minutes later Gideon arrived with the kit. Pacifica grabbed it and began tending to the wounded girls.

" c-can we talk to you guys...in private?"

AN/ hello! Okay, so yes this is an an AU. Deprivety Falls is not mine. Also, if you don't know what it is then Google it. And thanks to all those who helped! I will try to update soon. :)


	3. AN PLEASE READ

AN:** nobody is really reviewing so i don't know what to think. i WANT to think you guys like it,but i just don't know. give me some feedback! i know i mess up with spelling,i'll fix that soon. just tell me what you think. i feel like nobody is reading so if it's cool with the few who do, i might delete this story. i know some of you might be like " wow dude,you must be desprete if yo're threating to delete!" i'm not. it's just that i'm already unapreceated at home so here is all i got, i might delete this and my other story. my dare/ask because nobody is sending me any dares/asks. this well cuz of the reasons above. speak up if you like,if you don't, also speak up! i try my best.**

** - dani alvarez**


	4. Chapter 3: Gleefuls and Pines in the for

AN/ **Thanks to everyone who supported! I decided not to abandon this story. **

Rachel awoke in clearing in a pine forest. She noticed that she looked cartoony, in an animation style she knew well. Convinced of being in Gravity Falls,the Irish Columbian girl got up and began searching for her missing friend. " Dani! Dani, where are you!?" She slowly got up and began pacing. That's when she heard it. A loud shrrieking she recognized as Daniela's.

"AHHHHH!" Daniela burst into the clearing being chased by none other then Dipper Pines. He had on a cyan blue suit and a teal amulet hung around his Dipper had venom in his warm brown eyes; nothing like the Dipper Dani admired.

"Get back here idiot!" Yelled Dipper,a thick souther accent acompanying his words. Dani ran into Rachel, forcing them both to tools to the ground. Before any of the girls could react, they were enveloped into a greenish blue aura. They had no control over their bodies,and the boy, grabbing his bolo tie and chuckleing darkly. "Hey, let them go Dipper!" Said a light , feminine voice. Dipper looked toward the sound,releasing the girls from their magical binds. Dani scooted back toward a tree with Rachel. A young girl wearing 90's style clothing and blonde hair came into view along with an albino boy following suit. These people were Pacifica Northwest and Gideon Gleeful. Except Gideon had Dipper's regular outfit. Dipper huffed and glared at Gideon. " Why Pacifica, how may ah help you?" The blond rolled her eyes. " Go away Dipper." She then proved to walk to the traumatized girls.

" Ya know Dipper, attacking random people is a new low for you." Gideon finally said, butwith no accent. Dipper glared once more and walked out ofthe forest. " Dipper...evil...why?" The question came from Dani,who is a big fangirl. Pacifica sighed." Later, first we need to het you some bandeges." She helped them up and told Gideon to get a first aid kit from the Shack. He complied and walked off. When Rachel tried to stand up, she felt a searing pain in her foot. She had a large cut on her heel. She must have gotten it when she fell. A few minutes later Gideon arrived with the kit. Pacifica grabbed it and began tending to the wounded girls.

" c-can we talk to you guys...in private?"

AN/ hello! Okay, so yes this is an an AU. Deprivety Falls is not mine. Also, if you don't know what it is then Google it. And thanks to all those who helped! I will try to update soon. :)


End file.
